No Trespassing
by CyndarDragon
Summary: When Momo enters an abandoned mental hospital in Silent Hill, she doesn't expect to temporarily be thrown into the hellish nightmare that Pyramid Head had waiting for her. Now she must survive the trap while being hunted by Pyramid Head. oneshot


**This is just a story that I wrote for my English class, based off of Silent Hill :D I don't think it's my best work, but I'm relatively proud of it ^_^**

**P.S. I don't own Silent Hill, but I do own my characters :D**

* * *

I looked at my blood-red colored hair in the rearview mirror as the scenery passed us by. I could hear my friends laughing in the back of the car - probably some joke, perhaps - and I realized just what a stupid color my hair was. Why didn't I just dye it? Why did I wear that redness with me all day long?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my friend said to the driver, "Hey, Mike, we should take that shortcut home."

"You mean through Silent Hill?" he asked in a baffled voice. "That town's abandoned."

"So? It could be cool," she replied.

"I heard that there was something in the hospital there," another of my friends said.

My ears perked up. I've always been a fan of finding treasure, so I promptly asked, "What kind of special thing? An object? Treasure?"

"Hold on, Momo Indiana," she said. People tend to call me 'Momo' because of my name, Calligimo, but Indiana soon caught on after my interest in adventure and treasure began to manifest itself. Curse the classic _Indiana Jones_! "That hospital was for crazy people," she continued. "Not only that, but the object is said to be in the basement of it."

"I'm up for it," I said with a smile just as we turned to go into Silent Hill. I may be a woman, but I love adventure as much as the next guy, so hopefully this will be amusing. "Stop off at the hospital. Maybe I'll even see a ghost or two," I jested.

Mike made a quizzical expression; he knew that I'd go in there anyway, so why bother with conversation? "Alright," he said, "but take the gun from the glove compartment. We'll give you an hour."

"A gun?" I said and raised my eyebrows. "Why would I need a gun?"

"In case something comes along," he replied. "You know…for insurance."

With a sigh, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the handgun as well as fifteen bullets and loaded it. I saw a flashlight and I instinctively took that too, but all I could think of was, Oh Mikey, why worry about me so much, you big sap?

* * *

I had never been to Silent Hill before, and now I understood why no one went near it anymore. It really did live up to its name, because the entire place was silent. It was a real ghost town, and the cloudy skies made it even more eerie.

We stopped in front of the hospital and I stepped out of the car. Man, this town was seriously neglected and exposed to the elements. I'd never, in my entire life, seen a building in such sorry shape.

"One hour," Mike reminded as I closed my door.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and turned around, reading the 'KEEP OUT' and 'NO TRESPASSING' signs written in big, bright letters, which I stupidly ignored. No one was here, so why would it matter?

I swung the rusted iron gates open - I'll be honest, the noise that they made sent goosebumps up my arms - and I stepped into the ward.

I looked around the place. It was dark, to say the least, and smelt like moldy cheese, or my brother's socks. Debris lay strewn about the ground and the decrepit floors were broken and uneven. The entire dilapidated building would make any architect cringe.

Ever-so curious me, feeling like some brave and cocky heroine, went off in a random direction, looking for a map that would lead me to the basement. I started getting pretty deep into the hospital and I had to use my flashlight to see. While I searched many of the rooms, I started getting a feeling that someone was watching me, which caused me to turn around several times in alarm that some apparition would just appear right before my eyes.

I laughed and remembered, Oh, just my imagination, I'll merrily continue through this broken-down hospital where insane people had died and were tortured. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that before. My happy-go-lucky mood started to change into one of worry as I gradually began to realize that I was in a very quiet, very ghostly place, but who was I kidding? Ghosts aren't real. They're used for television shows.

I was searching through some drawers when I heard footsteps. I immediately ceased all movement and I listened; was someone else _really_ in here? When they stopped, my gut was telling me to leave and I closed the drawers, then started retracing my steps.

I must have gotten lost when I turned left for the fiftieth time and found that I was going nowhere. I guess I had stepped into a labyrinth. Okay, so I'm a little freaked out, alright? I'll go to the basement later with company, but not by myself, for this was just getting far too creepy.

As I turned right, I saw a figure on the other end of the hallway turn left. It was just a glimpse, but it was enough to tell me where it went. "Hey, excuse me?" I said. "I'm a little lost; can you give me directions to the main entrance?"

I followed where the figure went and I only got another mere glance at him as he hurried away from me. "Hey, wait a second!" I yelled and began to run after him, but it was significantly difficult in the darkness with only a flashlight. Then, of course, out of all oh-so lovely times, my flashlight dimmed out like a candle being dipped into water. "Ah, damn," I whispered and shook it. Great, now I could see nothing.

It flickered back on and what I saw was definitely not what I had previously been walking through. I looked at the walls and saw the paint peeling itself off to expose a rusty color, and the colors of the floor tiles lifted off from the ground and evaporated into the air. A few of the fluorescent lights turned on and flickered on and off to give me enough light to show the long hallway transforming into something I clearly don't remember it being.

I felt my heart go up into my throat and I turned around to run, but really, where did I expect to go? I was lost.

I was stopped in the dark hallway by a pair of red glowing eyes at the other end that started coming towards me. As they were moving, there was the shrill scream of a woman. Her scream caused me to scream, and I began to run like hell was on my heels. I went down another three hallways before I stopped and pressed my back against a wall, conveniently in front of a chalkboard with words written on it. I shone my flashlight to read them, and you want to know what they said? _You can run, you can fight, but disobeyers can't hide from my bloody wrath_, and it was written in a sticky red substance that my mind spelled out as b-l-o-o-d.

I decided to sprint away again - what the hell was going on, anyway? - and as I turned around a corner, I saw a figure standing about a hundred feet away underneath a flickering light. It was the body of a shirtless, muscular man wearing a skirt made out of what must have been leather, but I think I was more concerned with his head. He was wearing a black, heavy-looking iron mask in the shape of a triangular prism that extended out about three or four feet and looked like a bird beak, and man, did those corners look sharp. Then my eyes saw that nasty, gigantic, heavy blade that he was gripping tightly in his hand.

How it was that he - or it - could see was a mystery, but it knew I was there and it started limping towards me, and every step he took, that huge, rusty blade made a horrible screeching noise as it was dragged across the ground.

I screamed and ran away from Pyramid Head, going into the first room that I saw and locked the doors, only to see that I was in a bathroom…with DEAD BODIES. I felt the overwhelming urge to puke as I looked at the grotesque image before me, where rotted bones of people were laying around with their fleshy carcasses. The wood that covered the bathroom stalls was also peeling itself off to show the netting underneath and the bloody toilets that matched the bloody sinks and broken mirrors.

Something started to crawl out of a stall. When it came into view, I saw that it was a man with gross blue-green skin crawling on the ground with his feet tied to the back of his head. And I don't mean the kind of 'feet behind your head' that flexible babies will do; I mean the kind that's like a yoga position, bent backwards with the soles on the back of the head. I guess I should mention that the thing that bound his feet to his head was barbed wire. His black mouth opened and let out an animalistic noise and he tried crawling towards me with his arms. I freaked and went to unlock the bathroom doors, but I guess I didn't have to, because Pyramid Head's blade came screeching through the metal barrier right past my head.

I ducked to the left and watched as his muscular arm came through his self-made opening in the door and he reached for the handle. It was then that I remembered I had a gun and I took it out, shooting his arm twice. He let out some sound of surprise and his arm quickly retreated like a cat sprayed with by water. Next I shot Mr. Feet-Tied-Behind-My-Head and - I'm telling the truth, I honestly am - he _melted_ into the ground and disintegrated.

I had no clue if Pyramid Head was still at the door, but I unlocked it anyway and fled faster than a greyhound chasing a rabbit. And I didn't stop, either; I figured that I'd eventually find my way out if I just followed one wall, and I chose the left…as usual.

A good ten minutes passed and my lungs were burning, but the adrenalin surge didn't care to cease. I shoved the white-sheeted beds (did I say that those sheets had dead bodies under them?) out of my way and came to a halt when I started hearing that familiar scraping noise.

I may have needed air desperately, but I was so scared that my breath held itself and I just listened. Ba-dump…_screech_…ba-dump…_screech_. Then there he was, Pyramid Head, dragging his weapon behind himself. I started to back up but when I turned around, I saw that I was at a dead end, and Pyramid Head wasn't slowing down.

Alright, I need to make a point that he was slow-moving, but he was, without a doubt, the only thing that could move two miles an hour and still be as scary as hell.

I was trapped, so maybe talking would do something. I said to him, "Please, I just want to get out. Please, I have friends waiting outside! I need to get back to them!"

He continued lumbering towards me and I briefly wondered if his skirt was actually made out of human skin. "Please, I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone. Whatever treasure it is that's in this place, I'll leave it. Look, I haven't even taken anything!" I emptied out my pockets to prove that nothing was there. "Please, just let me leave. Just let me go home." Tears started to sting my eyes and my voice was cracking.

Pyramid Head was getting closer and he apparently hadn't heard a single thing I said. That made me angry; I like it when people listen, and when they don't I get mad, and I mean MAD. I bent down and grabbed a chunk of broken-off concrete and chucked it at his head protected by the weird metal beak-shape helmet, but it ricocheted off. I started throwing all sorts of things at him; bones, body parts, I even wheeled one of those beds used to transport dead people right in front of him, but he nonchalantly moved it aside.

I took out my gun and started shooting his helmet, but no effect ensued. So I shot the next best thing; the parts of his chest that weren't protected by the strange helmet. He yelled something and staggered backward, where I proceeding to shoot his back. He used his blade to protect himself, but Pyramid Head was overall uninjured. The bullet wounds just closed up.

When I stopped firing, he lowered his blade and looked at me. He said in a hissing voice, "Look at me, look at me…."

I didn't know what to say, so I simply voiced, "Yeah, you're scarier than my gram-gram."

"Look at me," he repeated. "Look at me, I promise I will engrave the epitaph on your cenotaph."

Hmm. Looks like Pyramid Head has a vocabulary. I asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Calligimo Kuunataki, you fool, you've no idea." He extended his arm to me, as if reaching. "All I want is to feel your warm skin. All I want is to have my apathy end…."

"Yeah, well trying to kill your date won't get you a girlfriend," I said rather angrily and shot him again. This time he left and went out of sight.

Alright, so I can't believe I just did that. I made a run for the stairs that weren't too far away, and I realized that they went downward, into the basement. I hesitated and looked around, but all of the screaming and wails of spirits in the background forced my feet down those bloody stairs. Besides, if it's true that something 'special' is down there, maybe it can let me leave or kill Pyramid Head, because my bullets had no effect on him.

Speaking of Pyramid Head, I didn't mention how I felt sorrow around him. And I don't mean _for_ him, I literally mean _around_ him, as if it were an atmosphere enveloping him. I wonder what he actually is. Maybe he's just a spirit? Maybe he was a patient here once?

Anyway, the thought left me and I realized that the basement was even creepier and gorier than the first level. It was also really hot (kind of like a furnace) and the unknown noises down here were more frequent. I even saw the image of a screaming young girl flicker on and off and then disappear.

I heard the pitter-patter of a person running by me, but I saw nothing. I heard it again and it got louder, went by me, and had that Doppler Effect where it became quieter as it got farther away. It came by again and I, for some unknown reason, followed it into a room. When I entered, something screamed at me and I saw a translucent boy charging at me. I was startled and jumped back to the wall, but right before he hit me, he disappeared.

I let out my breath and looked around, as I naturally do. I saw a moldy mattress on a rusted bed frame next to a metal table with god-knows-what on it, but in the center was seriously misplaced item. It was a small, golden pyramid, and as I speculated about it, I started to hear that ba-dump…_screech_ noise. Pyramid Head was coming for me again, and I don't think his intention this time will be a, 'Please be my girlfriend.'

I grabbed the pyramid and Pyramid Head entered the room. I held my breath. Maybe I should grab my gun, maybe I should take that metal pole on the ground and ram it through his belly, maybe I should try to take off his helmet. Instead, he seemed to have 'looked' around and saw nothing. He took a few steps forward and literally brushed right past me, and as he did so, I could hear his difficulty breathing. Or maybe he was just hissing, I really don't know, but one thing's for certain; he couldn't see me.

I silently moved around Pyramid Head and went out of the room, planning on getting back up to the main level. As I turned, that same pair of red glowing eyes that I had encountered earlier was floating in the air, staring straight at me. It began to move away and I had the sudden urge to follow it.

So follow I did, up the stairs, around many corners, and through several hallways where lots of little monstrous, bizarre demons began to show. Maybe Pyramid Head summoned them to look for me, but either way, they didn't seem to see or even sense me, and I felt relatively safe as I continued to follow those red eyes.

The eyes disappeared and I realized that I was back at the entrance of the hospital, and man oh man, did I fling myself through those doors.

I was blinded by the light, but once my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was outside, underneath the same cloudy sky, holding the pyramid. I immediately dashed for the car and dove in through the door the moment I opened it. "Move," I said and slammed my door shut.

"Calligimo? Man, that was quick. Not even five minutes."

I yelled, "Mike, just put the freaking car in gear and GO!"

"Alright, alright, relax," he said, and shifted the gear of the pickup.

"Are you alright?" one of my friends asked. "You like you've seen a ghost."

I realized that I was still holding the golden pyramid in my hands and I chucked it over my shoulder at them.

"Hey, is this real gold?" one of the people in the backseat asked. "Awesome! We could sell this for some big bucks."

I must have looked traumatized, because Mike put his hand on my thigh and said, "Momo, you really don't look alright. Did something happen?"

"Did you say that I was gone only for five minutes?" I don't know why I asked that, but it honestly just slipped out.

"Yeah, just about."

It was definitely longer than five minutes, and I knew that as a fact. Nobody runs through Hell in just five minutes.

"Are you _alright_, though?" Mike asked and shook my leg a bit.

"Hey, maybe we should go to the movies!" one of my friends asked. "I heard that -"

"Can we just go home?" I squeaked out. "Please?"

Mike looked gravely at me. "Yeah, we'll go home."

I swear, I'm never, ever, EVER going into another building that says 'NO TRESPASSING' or 'KEEP OUT,' because whoever put that there, really meant it. God, why was I so stupid, so cavalier? If I had just listened, then I wouldn't have gotten in such a mess. I think I'll give up my little adventures, because I'm pretty much set for the rest of my life. Well, at least I learned not to be so careless.

I also learned that I hate pyramids.

* * *

**Awww, poor Pyramid Head just wanted a girlfriend D': Someone needs to teach him the art of courtship.**

**Anyway, yeah, this story is really crappy in some areas (especially that last little bit at the end; did you see how uncreative that was?) but that was probably because I had a grading rubric sitting right in front of me and I wanted to get a 100 percent on the project (and I think that I did (woohoo!)) but I didn't really want to change this story from its original state :P**

**Whatever. I hope that you found some enjoyment in it :)**

**P.S. please tell me of any errors that you spotted because I proofread it OVER. AND OVER. AND OVER. AND OVER again to clean up any little errors so I hope that it's as polished as I could have possibly made it :D**


End file.
